OST Challenge: AC1
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Altaïr et Malik sont deux jeunes assassins en plein apprentissage. Tout va bien pour eux jusqu'à un soir où leur village natal se fait attaquer. Fic réalisée pour un défi. Un poil d'angst, OS, challenge. Désolée pour le titre nullissime, pas inspirée.


**Fandom **: Assassin's Creed 1  
**Genre **: un poil d'angst, challenge, oneshot  
**Rating **: On va dire PG mais bon, au vu du jeu et du thème on sait à priori que c'est pas pour les p'tits n'enfants!  
**Pairing **: Aucun, si ce n'est l'évocation rapide d'Altaïr/Maria à la fin.  
**Disclaimer **: Tous les persos appartiennent à Ubisoft qui ont intéret à faire une suite à PoP 2008 sans quoi je vais péter un cable! °^°  
**Résumé **: Altaïr et Malik sont deux jeunes assassins en plein apprentissage. Tout va bien pour eux jusqu'a un soir où leur village natal se fait attaquer.  
**Note **: Cette fic se passe 10 ans avant Assassin's Creed. Altaïr et Malik ont 15 ans, Kadar en a 10.

Cette fic a été réalisée dans le cadre d'un OST challenge, le but étant d'écrire une fic suivant soit une bande originale soit une playlist de différentes bandes originales en fonction de ce que les musiques inspirent. Ici, plusieurs morceaux ont été joués deux fois.

Musiques provenant des _OST d'Assassin's Creed 1 et 2, et Prince of Persia 2, 3 et 2008_

_Welcome within – PoP2 _  
_Florence Tarantella. – AC2_  
_Venice Combat – AC2_  
_Attack at Sea – PoP2_  
_City of Jerusalem - AC_  
_Struggle in the library. – PoP2_  
_Chariot chase – AC2_  
_The mental Realm – PoP3_  
_Flight through Jerusalem. - AC_  
_Dream of Venice – AC2_  
_Unsafe sanctuary – PoP2_  
_Entering the Canyon – PoP(2008)_  
_Approaching target - AC2_  
_At War with Kaileeina – PoP2_  
_Bataille finale (dernière partie de Acess to the animus) - AC_  
_Acre underworld - AC_  
_Flight over Venice – AC2_  
_The bureau - AC_  
_Millitary aggression – PoP2_  
_Venice Rooftops - AC2_  
_Venice Escape – AC2_  
_Balconies of the temple – PoP3_  
_Earth – AC2_

* * *

L'air était lourd dans le village de Masyaf. Mais cela n'empêchait pas des deux jeunes apprentis assassins, vêtus de leurs tuniques de novices à la capuche noire, de s'entrainer courageusement.

Leurs mouvements de combat fluides semblaient telle une danse, leurs épées s'entrechoquant dans un rythme dynamique.  
Altaïr prit l'avantage et d'un mouvement habile, parvint à désarmer Malik.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et empoigna Altaïr par le col, espérant le projeter au loin pour pouvoir récupérer son arme. Mais, rapide comme l'éclair, Altaïr attrapa le poignet de son ami et retourna son attaque contre lui. Malik chuta sur le dos et sentit la lame de l'épée d'Altaïr effleurer son cou.

Le jeune assassin n'eut pas d'autre choix que de pousser un soupir de mécontentement et signaler qu'il se rendait. Altaïr esquissa un sourire et, éloignant son épée du cou de Malik, lui tendit une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever. Ce faisant, il regarda en direction des remparts de la forteresse, où son maître, Al-Mualim avait observé le combat de loin. Il le vit faire un léger signe de tête avant de se retirer.

« Le maitre a-t-il apprécié ce combat, demanda Malik à son ami, sachant parfaitement que l'avis d'Al-Mualim comptait plus que tout pour son ami.  
- Très certainement… Mais pas autant que ton frère », fit Altaïr avec un sourire amusé, désignant l'extérieur de l'arène d'un mouvement de tête

Malik regarda sur le côté. Assis sur les poutres de bois séparant l'aire de combat de la cour intérieure de la forteresse de Masyaf se tenait un jeune garçon, de dix ans à peine : Kadar.

Il avait le teint foncé et les cheveux noirs, tout comme son grand frère, mais contrairement à lui, possédait des yeux bleu qui en cet instant pétillaient de joie d'avoir assisté à un affrontement entre ses deux héros : son grand frère Malik et Altaïr, celui qu'il avait pris pour modèle et admirait chaque nouveau jour de son existence.

Malik apostropha le jeune garçon :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? Tu devrais être en train d'apprendre à lire !  
- Je fais une pause !  
- Encore ? Il me semble que c'est déjà la troisième que tu prends…  
- Euuh… Mais non pas du tout, fit Kadar visiblement gêné. C'est la… euh… »

Malik leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Altaïr rit sous cape.

« Et retourne apprendre à compter, pendant que tu y es », ajouta Malik d'un ton sarcastique.

Un instructeur qui passait par là vit le jeune garçon et le sermonna. Dépité, le jeune Kadar partit non sans avoir adressé un sourire à Altaïr, qui le lui rendit poliment. Malik poussa de nouveau un soupir et ramassa son arme.

« Franchement, je te trouve trop sévère avec lui, dit Altaïr. C'est encore un enfant.  
- Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez, répliqua Malik. Ne l'encourage pas sinon il va finir par être novice dans dix ans.  
- Tu exagères…  
- Eh, va savoir.  
- Bah, fais ce que tu veux », fit Altaïr, haussant les épaules.

Des deux novices partirent nettoyer puis ranger leurs épées d'entrainement avant de se plonger dans leurs études. Malik recopiait des cartes, le trait de ses pinceaux étant d'une précision et d'une régularité extrême. Altaïr, quand à lui, étudiait les écrits des philosophes anciens.

Le soir tombait sur le village quand Malik accompagné d'Altaïr vint chercher son jeune frère afin qu'ils rentrent chez eux, dans le village en contrebas de la forteresse. C'est sans grande surprise qu'ils virent le jeune garçon endormi, la bouche ouverte, sur les parchemins où il aurait du faire ses exercices de calligraphie.

Voyant cela, même Malik ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Il porta son frère, dont le sommeil était assez lourd, sur son dos et toujours accompagné de son ami, rentra chez lui.  
Une fois à son domicile, la mère de Malik et Kadar proposas à Altaïr de rester diner avec eux.

Abandonné à la naissance par ses parents dont les seules informations qu'il avait eut les concernant étaient leurs religions, père musulman et mère catholique, Altaïr avait trouvé en la mère de Malik une femme douce et chaleureuse. Il avait toutefois été élevé et éduqué par le grand maitre des assassins Al-Mualim qui, comprenant l'importance d'une mère pour un enfant, avait laissé à la mère de Malik s'occuper de lui pendant les premières années de sa vie avant de le lui reprendre.

Altaïr était resté reconnaissant de ce que la femme avant fait pour lui, même s'il n'en gardait presque aucun souvenir.  
En milieu de soirée, le son d'un cor retentit. Le père de Malik, assassin, rentra en trombes dans sa maison.

« Le village est attaqué, il faut fuir ! Malik, Altaïr, protéger ma femme et Kadar. Emmenez les jusqu'à la forteresse où ils seront en sécurité ! Dépêchez vous avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes ! »

Vifs comme l'éclair, Malik et Altaïr se levèrent. Ils firent sortir la mère de Malik et Kadar de la maison puis prirent le chemin de la forteresse en courant. Des cris derrière eux leurs firent comprendre que la première barricade en bois protégeant l'entrée du village venait de céder. Des hommes en armure tiraient des flèches meurtrières, touchant des assassins déjà présents dans le village alors que des cavaliers munis de torches commençaient à incendier les premières maisons du village.

Altaïr fit volte face et fonça vers le corps d'un assassin mort, le cœur transpercé d'une flèche, afin de s'emparer de son épée.

« Malik, emmène ta mère et ton frère vers la forteresse !  
- Mais… Et toi ?!  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon frère, ils ne m'auront pas ! »

Malik se mordit la lèvre inferieure, hésitant à laisser son ami seul face aux hommes en armure s'avançant vers lui. La voix de sa mère brisa le tourment que formaient ses pensées.

« Je peux y arriver seule, Malik…  
- Mère ?!  
- Vas au combat… Et je t'en prie, vis ! »

Malik échangea un dernier regard avec sa mère avant de rejoindre son ami, dépouillant à son tour un cadavre de ses armes.

« Malik, s'écria Altaïr, voyant celui-ci le rejoindre.  
- Te pensais pas que j'allais te laisser t'amuser tout seul, si ? » demanda Malik avant de faire un sourire crispé.

Altaïr n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parant une puissante attaque. Vif et alerte, il lança une contre attaque, tranchant d'un seul geste la gorge de son ennemi.

Peu après s'être défait de leurs premiers ennemis, des assassins gradés arrivèrent de la forteresse, aidant les jeunes novices à protéger leur village. Ils avaient beau être en sous-nombre, chacun se battaient comme dix hommes. Pendant une heure qui parut aux deux jeunes novices durer une éternité, le combat fit rage. Leurs ennemis sonnèrent finalement la retraite, dépassés par l'ingéniosité des assassins.

Les deux novices, épuisés, leurs tuniques maculées de sang et possédant quelques blessures aux bras et aux jambes, tombèrent épuisés. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils ne dirent rien, afin de reprendre leur souffle, ils se redressèrent et s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Il t'as vraiment pas loupé celui qui t'as fait ça, dit Malik en désignant à Altaïr la grande coupure qu'il possédait au visage.  
- Oui… Mais moi non plus je ne l'ai pas loupé. Et il ne s'en est pas relevé, ajouta Altaïr, articulant avec difficulté, la coupure se situant de part et d'autre de ses lèvres.  
- Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de parler et d'aller te faire soigner.  
- Parles pour toi ! », fit Altaïr désignant les multiples coupures que Malik possédait.

Souriants, fiers de leur victoire, les deux novices remontaient les routes en pente de leur village en direction de la forteresse quand Malik se figea subitement, voyant son frère en larmes, agenouillé près du corps d'un habitant du village. Kadar leva ses yeux mouillés vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, gémissant de tristesse.

« Malik ! Maman est… Maman est !! »

C'en fut trop pour le jeune garçon qui ressentit soudain une douleur parcourant tout son corps.

Il tomba à genoux, serrant son jeune frère dans ses bras, tout ne pouvant pas détacher son regard du corps étendu en face de lui, les larmes brouillant peu à peu sa vision.  
Altaïr, une boule dans la gorge, ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête, murmurant ses condoléances.

Quelques heures plus tard, Malik et Kadar apprirent la mort de leur père, qui avait tenté de repousser les ennemis en première ligne. Les deux orphelins étaient seuls désormais, leur famille n'était désormais plus que celle des assassins.

Altaïr, restant auprès de son maitre, Al-Mualim exprima ses regrets devant la perte de la famille de ses amis. Al-Mualim lui expliqua que la mort était inhérente à la vie, qu'elle ne pouvait exister sans l'autre.

« Mais nous qui sommes des assassins, ne devrions nous pas être plus fort face à elle, demanda le jeune adolescent.  
- Tu as raison Altaïr. Nous, les hashshashin, sommes forts face à la mort toutefois, il existe une différence entre ne pas craindre la mort et souffrir de la perte de ceux qui nous sont proches. La souffrance nous rappelle notre condition d'être humains, ainsi qu'elle nous rappelle à quel point notre lame doit être utilisée de façon justifiée.  
- Oui maitre… Vous avez raison. »

Altaïr déambula dans la forteresse, à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva dans la cour intérieure, assis sur des coussins, son frère dormant à ses côtés.  
Malik bougea à peine quand Altaïr vient s'assoir à côté de lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot, fixant un point invisible devant eux. Kadar bougea dans son sommeil puis gémit « maman », une larme coulant lentement le long de sa joue.  
Malik le regarda puis fixa de nouveau le point invisible.

« Je le protégerai… Maintenant que je n'ai plus que lui. Je deviendrai plus fort et je le protégerai coute que coute. »

Altaïr baissa la tête, ne disant rien. Lui n'avait personne à protéger, comme son nom l'indiquait, il n'avait pas de famille, mis à part celle des assassins.

_15 ans plus tard._

« Malik ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Quand… Quand tu as perdu Kadar. Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à revenir parmi les assassins ?  
- L'envie de te faire la tête au carré rien qu'avec des baffes même si je n'avais plus qu'une seule main valide pour le faire… »

Altaïr regarda son ami avant de marmonner une excuse, ce à quoi Malik leva les yeux au ciel, estimant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment exprimé son point de vue sur la question.

« Et parce que je devais accomplir ma mission auprès de notre confrérie, ajouta l'homme, les yeux dans le vague. Quand j'ai vu mon frère mourir, j'ai été tenté de m'enfuir. Mais je possédais la relique que les croisés convoitaient… Celle qui était importante pour notre maitre. Et malgré la tristesse qui me déchirait le cœur, malgré la fureur que j'éprouvais contre toi, je n'étais obsédé que par une chose, ramener cette relique auprès de notre maitre. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Parce que… Je pense comprendre ce que tu as dit quand tu voulais devenir plus fort pour protéger quelqu'un. »

Malik haussa un sourcil et fit un mouvement de la tête, désignant la femme dormant sur des coussins près d'aux.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?  
- Un peu… Sans doute. Malgré ses compétences à l'épée. Et je m'inquiète aussi pour l'enfant qu'elle porte. Mon enfant.  
- Oh, au vu de ses parents, j'aurais des raisons de m'inquiéter moi aussi », fit Malik avec un petit rire.

Altaïr envoya un regard réprobateur à son ami dont l'humour était souvent trop acerbe à son gout. Malik se contenta de sourire avant de reprendre :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Altaïr… Tu le protègeras, tu les protégeras tous les deux. »

Altaïr regarda Maria une nouvelle fois avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'élaboration d'une nouvelle lame pouvant contenir du poison.

« Oui… Tous deux je les protégerai. »


End file.
